The Federal Army
The Federal Army is an orthodox Union group founded in early 2011 during the Fireman Era by TheCaptain97. The group likely had a very similar formation to the CSA. Based on archeological evidence, it can be inferred that the group was formed out of a dissatisfaction with Fortressb17's Union, which is the oldest organized Union currently known about. Further evidence reveals that TFA quickly took over Fortress's Union's position as the orthodox group. When this happened is unknown however by the start of 2012, TFA was easily the superior group. Not much is known about the early group however it is known that Captain, the first leader, went very inactive in 2012 and even put the group under control of an alternate account. Beatles17 lead the group as a regent for much of 2012 however is is not known whether this was official or not. In October of 2012, TFA and CSA negotiated a white peace and the groups were at peace until early 2013 when conflicts reemerged when TFA claimed that CSA had surrendered. The CSA senate voted, probably unanimously, to restart the war a second time. Captain eventually gave Beatles the group in late 2012 however wall posts indicate Beatles only owned the group for a month or so before passing it to a UAC high rank, Sammy1229. Sammy was a relatively good leader at first, at least as far as activity is concerned. The group's forts and scripts were replaced with new ones, in some ways better and in some ways worse, however it seemed like change was on the horizon. This turned for the worse when Sammy more or less stopped logging in one day. TFA went into an extreme inactivity, barely getting three people to their fort a week. Sammy eventually came back and gave the group to ColHyyaWebb on 19 March, 2014, Omega Era, and the group returned to regular activity. This sparked an active era of fighting with CSA. This lasted until October 2014 when a political conflict erupted inside the group. While the story is not wholly complete, it is understood that Reathan was dissatisfied with the status quo and demanded an election be held to determine whether he or ColHyya should be leader. The election either favored Reathan or it favored Col but he abdicated the group anyways. Reathan looked promising at first, pledging to be TFA's OmegaInvictus, however this promise was quickly disrupted. Reathan essentially repeated Sammy's leadership in that his activity was absolutely atrocious. Reathan did not even allow the officers to run the group in his stead as many of the active ones like LoveableStalker were exiled or force retired with no reasons given. Reathan auto ranked his friends to extremely high ranks and siphoned all of TFA's group fund to himself or to people he knew. Reathan eventually retired exactly one year after he ascended to leadership on 19 October, 2015, Omega Era. He passed the group off to a volunteer, presumably one of his friends, named Swattsniper. Swatt was essentially repeating Reathan's leadership and this was noticed early on. No wrongs that Reathan committed were righted and Swatt's activity was just as bad as Reathan's. In an effort to bring TFA back into the community after a little more than a year of it drifting away, OmegaInvictus, seventh leader of the CSA, purchased TFA from Swattsniper for 10,000 robux and became the first interrex of the group. Omega owned the group for six days before passing it to a Union high rank, LoveableStalker. Category:Unions __INDEX__